The Heart's Desire
by RemyCole
Summary: One Day Jack Gets a note from a Secret admirer this is the story of the Ups and Downs of the Relationship. Yes this is Slash, Yes i will Take Suggestions, Read Rate Review, Chapter 4 is up. Future Fic
1. Chapter 1

Jack's Valentine

A/N: in this story Jack is in grade 7 and is 13 years old. so is henry.

also i am not the best in terms of grammar i don't use puncution to much.

Jack Opened the door to his house and went inside he saw his dad sitting on the couch watching Tv

his dad motioned for Jack to join him so Jack did, Jack looked at his dad and knew he had to tell him what happened.

"Dad, Something happened today at school" Jack told his dad.

Aaron Hotchner looked at his son and asked "What happened?"  
Jack Began to tell the story "it all began last week"

FLASHBACK

Jack was walking to his locker when he saw a note tapped to his locker the note read "I have known you for a long time and i can't hold it in any longer I like you alot" Jack paid no attetnion to it thinking it was for someone else.

The next day he found another note the note said "I really do like you Jack,Each day i will give you a hint as to who i am and on friday i will reveal myself to you first hint is I am in your class.

Jack had 30 people in his class half male half female, Jack waited till the next day and found a third note the third note said "Today i will bring my Lunch from home so i won't be buying anything" Jack Watched who brought food from home that was in his class he saw Nine girls and Henry Brought lunch from home, the next day there was a fourth note taped to his locker it said  
"its getting close to friday, anyway the fourth hint is I am wearing a Black shirt with Jeans today"  
Jack Went to class and saw that 4 girls and Henry were wearing Black shirt with Jeans.

Jack waited untill the next day he found a note to his locker and it said "I'll be on the bus today"

he saw 3 girls from earlier and yet again Henry, Jack went to the first girl named Sarah Mcallister and asked if she wrote the note she said "Uhh No, i dont even know you..." so Jack went to the Second girl Rachel Altec he asked her the same question he asked Sarah McAllister and Rachel said "Ew no you're to young for me"  
END FLASH BACK

Aaron looked at his son and said "So The third one was writing the letters to you?"  
Jack Turned to his Dad and said "Well...Uhh...the thing is...well what happened was"  
Jack continuted telling the story

FLASH BACK  
the other two girls rejected him so he went to the third one named Ariel Collins he went up to her and said  
"Hey Ariel i had some notes tapped to my locker from my secret admirer do you know anything about it?"  
Airel Looked at Jack and said "Jack, You're a cool guy and all but i didn't tape anything to your locker"  
Jack somehow knew she was telling the truth so he went to his seat next to Henry  
END FLASH BACK  
Jack Stopped, and Aaron looked at Jack and felt sad for him Aaron began to speak "So it was a practical joke on you?"  
Jack Sighed and said "Thats what i thought at first...but...Well.."  
Aaron looked at his dad and said "What is it Jack you can tell me anything"  
Jack looked up at his dad and asked "Promise you won't get mad or interrupet?"  
Aaron promised and Jack told his dad what happened after

FLASH BACKI

Jack was upset about the whole secret admirer thing he tried to block it out and talked to Henry for a while about various things when the fact that it was Valentines day came up Jack told Henry about the various notes and him trying to find out who wrote them and how that everyone who fit the description said they didn't write them, Henry looked at Jack and said "Not Everyone"  
Jack looked at Henry with a confused looked "What do you mean?" Jack asked.

Henry Looked at Jack and said "Well first it was Fifteen girls and you, then nine girls and you then four girls and you and finally three girls and you, and you are the only one who hasnt denied being my secret admirer"  
Henry Smiled and looked at Jack and said "Exactly" Jack had shocked look on his face and said  
" You're...my Secret Admirer?" Henry nodded and began to tell jack the truth "It all started when we were Eleven years old i always wanted to hang out with you i thought highly about you, whenever i did something i wondered if you would like it or no

every song i heard every movie or tv show i watched i wondered if you liked it, and i found you incredibly attractive.

At first i searched on google what it mean cause i didn't know what it really meant, I found some Articles saying that i was just confused its a stage that it was just all a phase so i tried to forget about i tried thinking about other people, Tried thinking of girls

then when i turned Thirteen last Month i realized it wasn't just a phase it wasn't going to go away, no matter what i tried  
these feelings about you were never going away i saw that Valentines day was near and i decided to tell you without going up to you and admitting it, I was kind of shy" Jack Looked at Henry and said "Wow...i didn't know you liked me like that i thought i would of known all these years...thing is i havent been in a relationship, ever so i dont know how exactly they are suppose to be or what were suppose to do..." Henry Smiled and said "Neither do i we can learn together..if you want" Henry leaned in and kissed Jack On his Lips for a second before pulling back Henry and Jack talked about their relationship and who they should tell. the Bus stopped at Jack and Henry's neighourbood and Henry stood up and offered Jack his hand, Jack took a deep breath and grabbed Henry's hand, Jack and Henry walked to the Intersection holding hands, Jack stopped and said to Henry "Wait...What about...our parents what do we tell them?" Henry Thought about it for a second and said  
"I want to tell my mom and dad about it, but if you don't i understand, Infact i'll tell them i met someone and that its a guy but ill leave you out of it so they will know i am Gay but don't know about you and me."  
Jack Nodded and Henry contiunted "So then If you tell your dad, tell him to call my mom and tell her what happened"  
Jack agreed and walked to the intersection that divded the two streets that they lived on before they went their seprate ways

Jack Pulled Henry into a hug,Then when he was letting go he looked into Henry's Eyes and leaned in and for the second time that day, they kissed but it was for Two more seconds then before Jack Smiled and said "That was for before, anyway bye"  
Henry Waved goodbye at Jack before Turning towards his house and walking home  
ENNNND FLASH BACK

Aaron looked at his son and asked slowly "You're,,, Dating...Henry...JJ's Son?"  
Jack Looked at his dad and said "Yes Henry's my Boyfriend... are you mad?"  
Aaron thought about it and said "Im not Mad, As long as you're both happy, no ones Cheating and theirs no abuse then as far as i am concered you can date whoever you want, Want me to call Henry's Mom now?"  
Jack Nodded and Aaron dialed JJ's Number, JJ picked up and said "Im kinda busy right now sir can this wait?"  
Aaron Told JJ "No it can not is Will And Henry there?" JJ Told him they were,  
"put the phone on speaker" Aaron ordered, JJ put the phone on speaker and Aaron began talking

"DId Henry Tell you about Today and that he met someone at school"  
JJ said "Yeah he told me he met someone really liked them and now there going out, also he told me it was a guy.."  
Aaron Turned to Jack and asked if he wanted to tell her, Jack nodded Aaron put his phone on speaker and Aaron began to talk

"The thing is I know who the guy is" JJ and Will in unison said "Who is it?"

Jack Spoke up and said "It's Me" JJ took a deep breath and said "Henry...Is...Dating...Jack?"  
Aaron told JJ and Will everything that happened, and everything that happened that day

Will spoke for the first time "i never would of realised Jack or Henry were gay:  
Jennifer said "i am just wondering, you don't have to answer but, are you two gay or bisexual?"

there was a slight pause before Jack said, "Well, i have dated a girl before so i guess i am Bisexual"  
Henry spoke up "at first i thought i was Gay, but i searched about it alot and well, appearntly i am a Panromantic Demisexual, the panromantic part means, i will date any gender, Male, Female, Transgender, twospirted non of that matters, the Demisexual part means that i am only physcially attracted to people who i am emotionly attached to"

THE END?

A/n: Should i continute?

If you liked it Tell me  
If you hated it Tell me

If you thought it was Stupid tell me

If you have Constructive Critiscim tell me

If you like to Troll/Flame people I dont want to know

If yOu TaLkZ lIKe DiZ I dont want to know

Read, Review, Share


	2. Chapter 2

Boys Story Chapter 2: The First Date?

A/N: yes this is the first time i have updated a story in what feels like over a year, anyway i am thinking up this idea as i go along, and i can always use suggestions if you have any suggestions you think i would be able to use in this story please tell me via pm or review

Jack and Henry Have been going out for a month, one day Jack and Henry are getting ready to walk home from school when suddendly Jack's Ex girlfriend Mary walks up to him and Henry and begins talking "you do realize there are rumors about you two" Jack looked at her and began replied back "Oh and what kind rumors?" she waited a few seconds before telling them with a digusted look on her face "that you two are faggots" henry looked at her and said "You do realize that the term faggot means A bundle of sticks" Mary sighed and said "they think you're Fags'Jack smirked a little before saying "Fags Neans Cigar" Mary Took a deep breath in then and out and then she got relaxed and said "They are saying you two are gay" Jack Replied "Gay mean't happy before it meant homosexual, if you read a book instead of having sex with almost everyone in our school then you may of known these things" Mary Slapped Jack across the face and said "when you broke up with me i wondered why you broke up with me, i thought maybe it was another girl, but this its Sick i can't believe this"  
she turns to Henry and says "I Can't believe this are you really a homosexual" Henry looks at her and gently replies "And what if i am?" mary had a even more digusted face and replied "Woah, that is disgusting i think i am gonna be sick, Fuck you guys" then henry said "No thanks i don't want herpes" Mary got mad and walked away talking quietly to herself, Henry and Jack laughed and started walking towards home they talked a bit when henry finally asked what was on his mind for the past week Henry took a deep breath in then out and said "Hey, Uhh Jack i have been wondering should we tell people about us or no?" Jack thought about it and replied back "Well First i think we should tell people at the BAU They're Like family to us" Henry replied back saying "How about you go on a date with me to somewhere like lasertag or bowling, so no one there expects a thing, we can have Penelope or Spence drive us then if it goes well you can decide rather you want to tell them or not" Jack agreed saying "I would Enjoy that, but why have Spencer or Penelope drive us my dad could drive us" Henry waited a few seconds before replying "Well They are my GodParents so i really want them to be the next two people we tell... that is if you do want to tell" Jack agreed to it.

Henry went home and called penelope she picked up after a few rings "Hey there Henry" Penelope answered, Henry talked to her "Hey Penelope, me and jack are going to hang out at the bowling alley would you mind driving us?"  
Penelope quickly responded "Anytime" later that night penelope drives them to the bowling Alley, Jack and Henry go bowling, Jack beats Henry by five points,  
Jack and Henry walked over to the foodstand at the bowling alley, henry bought jack and himself some food, they ate and had a small conversation Jack asked Henry "What did you do when you first found out you had a crush on me?" Henry thought about it before saying "Well i first noticed my crush when you were dating that Mary chick i didn't tell anyone about how i felt because you seemed happy and i didn't want to disrupt that, about a month after you two broke up i knew i couldn't hold it in so i planned how i wanted to tell you, i was gonna go up and just tell you but i saw a movie that inspired me to do what i did to tell you" Jack Smiled and stated "That's Sweet" Henry Nodded and said "Yeah, By the way Jack, what was your first reaction when i told you that i had a crush on you?" Jack anwsered back "Well at first i was thinking that its weird and you were just joking but after you kissed me,  
I realized something it felt really good when we kissed and i also realized that You did far more for me then the mary chick ever did and that you truly did care for me so i knew what you said you felt was real, i would of been a bit hesitant but when you kissed me it just felt right, it felt like it was destined to happened and i realized that i wouldn't mind being in a relationship with you" Henry Smiled and gently kissed jack before pulling back and saying they had to go. so they walked to where penelope said she would be and they got in, Henry whispered to jack asking if he wanted to tell her about it he nodded and JacK said "PEnelope, theres something we want to tell you" with a questioning look she replied "Uhh..Sure what is it" Henry Anwsered her saying "Me and Jack have been dating for a month" there was a slight silence in the car then penelope replied "Wow, well did you tell your parents yet?"  
Jack Responded by saying "Yeah are you mad or something you seem mad or digusted" penelope then stated "im not disguted or mad i am just suprised i would never be digusted with you i know you would never do anything that would make me despie you, i work with your parent's we regularly see Cannibals Necrophiliacs Rapists And other stuff if you told me this before i worked in the FBi i wouldn't of been as accepting, but now i know there are far worse people, and to try and see the good in people"

THE END 


	3. Chapter 3

Boys Story Chapter Three:

A/N: I do not own Criminal minds that is owned by CBS and the Mark Gordon company

But If they were going to give it to me I would not mind

Henry was sitting on a couch and someone else was beginning to talk  
"Hello Henry How are things going today" Dr. Wolf Said  
"The thing is I have had more nightmares" Henry Said

"Oh tell me about them" Dr. Wolf said

Henry Proceeds to tell him about the dreams he has been having

when Henry is done Dr. Wolf starts to speak.  
"Did they find out who did this to you?"  
Henry took a deep breath in and out before saying  
"No they have not and it happened two years ago anything that could help catch him is probably gone"  
Dr Wolf waited a few seconds before replying "Henry I think. You need to rethink the events of what happened sometimes when someone keeps getting nightmares about a single event over and over again,

it usually means that the brain wants us to rethink about it, usually its because the brain knows that you are forgetting something important that your brain wants you to remember sometimes its something small like the color of the Door or maybe its something big like a location or landmark to tell you about where you are, now then Close your eyes and until you open your eyes clear your mind of everything that doesn't have to do with the crime that happened to you" Henry began closing his eyes Dr Wolf Began talking again "Now then Henry do you see yourself where the crime took place if so would you please describe it to me the smallest detail could be extremely useful so no matter how small"  
"I...Do...Yes I do its underground there is one person White Skinned Middle aged Black hair

the walls of the place have Paint on it they are just a lot of the letter X. all really small but there was a lot of them. That is all I remember" Henry Told Dr. Wolf and Dr Wolf Looked At the clock and said

"Okay That is all the time we have today, to be honest this is out last meeting the payment for the sessions expired today" Henry looked at the doctor and just left the building, outside was Will Waiting for his son, Henry entered the car and looked at his dad and began to speak "Hey Dad I thought Mom was suppose to pick me up" Will began driving and told his son "Your Mother had a Case, shes at work" Henry nodded and The two of them talked about random things for the rest of the drive.  
The next day Henry Woke up at Noon and heard his Mom Talking about the case with someone on the phone, it seemed oddly like he knew the details then it struck him the case it... was so just like his case.

He tried to stop thinking about it he remembered he had work today so he left to his Job as a helper in the FBI Day Care Center he worked until 4pm he went next door to bring his mom and friends some coffee as he had done every week he went up to their floor entered and saw them giving the profile Morgan Stopped when he saw Henry. "What are you doing here?" Henry looked and said "it uh well its

Saturday I also bring you guys coffee on a Saturday after I Work..." Hotch Motioned towards a table and said "Thank you Henry, Leave it there and please go we have lots of work to do" Henry put the Coffee on the table but began to talk "The Case I heard some of the details its the same guy that did the Crime to me" Reid Told Henry that wasn't Certain Henry Looked at his Godfather and said "Yes it is, the Unsub as you say, Kidnaps two close people usually family members like me and my cousin Andy.

He stalks them before to see which one is the more protective of the other, he ties them both up he makes the more protective one watch as he Rapes and Hits the other one like the person did with me and Andy, he does this until one of them dies then he tries to kill the other by choking or drowning him or something else like that none of the bodies have a lot of blood around them, there are no Stab or gun Wounds not because he wants to take it slow but because he hates blood one time a month or so

after he first took us he was cutting some food he slipped and cut his finger It was a small cut nothing to go to the emergency room for it but he acted like he was going to die but then when he saw that Andy had...Slit his own Wrists he looked there and well first he vomited then he passed out."  
JJ began talking to her son "Tell us Again how you escaped" Henry nodded and began saying  
"when the Unsub had fainted from the sight of blood I tried to take off the restrains and I did I was gonna run but the UNSUB Woke up he began chasing me around the underground area we ended up near some small kitchen space he had some rope he leaped forward and began putting it around my head and choked me I was gonna pass out then I elbow him in the ribs until he lets go I begin to cough a bit and try to regain my breath he looked at me he goes to Punch me I move to the side and try to kick as high as I can and I hate him against the side of the head he fall to the left and hit his head against a table then he fall to hit his head against a chair and fall on the ground, I ran as fast I could until saw some houses I went to the first one and told them what happened they drove me back home and called the cops"

The END.

A/N: Rate Review

Also this may be the longest Chapter of any of my Stories usually I end it somewhere close to or at the end of the first page this chapter I did a little longer


	4. Chapter 4

Boys Story Chapter Four:  
Henry and Jack had told Garcia and then they told the BAU Team about them.

Everyone was accepting of it nothing happened the past few weeks One day Jack and Henry were babysitting for a couple in the neighborhood, they were watching Television with the couple's Seven year old Daughter the Daughter was tired and went to bed, Jack suggested they cleaned up the mess they made they started to clean and Jack began talking "Henry...After we clean I want to tell you something" Jack Responded by saying "What Exactly do you want to tell me?

Henry responded by saying "you'll have to wait" They Cleaned the house and sat back down on the couch Jack sighed and began telling Henry what was on his mind  
"Henry...Please don't interrupt until I am done, the thing I wanted to tell you is that

I never thought me and you would be dating, at first I thought it was weird but through out the two months we have been together we have had ups and downs the one thing that hasn't changed is that you

have been a perfect gentlemen, you have been very caring and just really amazing, I tried to deny it but it felt so wrong to deny it, you made me realize things about myself I never knew, I want everyone to know what you mean to me, Thing is every time I think of you I think of how you push me through

and show me how much better life can be, What I am trying to tell you is that I love you"  
Henry Leaned in and kissed Jack Before leaning back and jack responded "This could be one of the last chances to make you understand how much you mean to me, I would do anything just to hold you in my arms or to make you laugh, somehow I cant put you in the past, I know I wont forget you,

I close my eyes all I see is you I think about you all the time, I close my eyes I try to sleep but I just can't forget you, I would do anything for you, I Love you too, I love you more then words can say"  
Jack and Henry Kissed each other passionately before Jack pulled back and said  
"One last Thing, I am sick of trying to hide our relationship I don't want to date you in private anymore I want to date you more publicly" Henry Smiled and Spoke "Wow...Are you sure, what about the other people at school think?" Jack thought for a few seconds before telling Henry " I only care what our families and people close to our family think about us, if I wanna date you then I am going to date you, if any random people we aren't close to or that we don't even know, hate the fact that we are dating then they can go to hell for all I care, the thing is I really Care about you, and I am sick and tired of trying to hide it like its some kind of horrible thing or that I should be ashamed when it isn't wrong and I am not ashamed, I see no reason why we shouldn't be public about it" Henry Smiled and asked Jack "so you would you like to go to the School dance on Friday?" Jack Responded by saying "I would Love to..."

Jack and Henry began Talking about other things to pass the time until they had to sleep.

Friday Came by fast, nothing much happened The two of them were Standing outside the school ready to go to the School Dance Henry opened door but was stopped by Jack "Wait...Hold my hand, lets walk in together" Henry smiled and grabbed Jack's hand, jack and Henry walked into the school

The End...For now

A/N: Thank you for Dainaj22 for Favoring this story...

Also IM not sure how many chapters this will be but it will be long... :)

Read Review Rate and have a nice Day


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I had a case of writers block so that's why I haven't been posting lately.

Hearts Desire

Henry and Jack walked through the doors and entered the Auditorium holding hands

they sat down at a table and began talking when one of Jack's friend came up to them

"Whoa, Jack" He began " I didn't know you were a Homo" He laughed

"What did you just say?" Jack asked, Jack stood up and looked directly at Ryan

"look at you trying to act so brave, I'm not scared of you, I am sorry for you dude" Ryan Stated

"You are sorry for me?" Jack said "for what reason could you possibly be sorry for me?"  
Ryan laughed before stating "I am sorry for you because of the fact that what you have is a disease being gay is wrong and disgusting" Jack suddenly got really angry at Ryan for what he said.  
"Oh I am disgusting? Well hate is a pretty disgusting thing, and you are showing hate and that is disgusting, nothing is wrong with me I am dating Henry, yes he is a boy and so am I but that doesn't matter, what matters is that we care about each other, we know the good things about each other and the bad things about each another but to us it doesn't matter because we see past each others flaws

and we like each other for who we are and we don't try to sugarcoat things we admit things we know when we are right and when we are wrong, I feel amazing when I think about him, he makes me believe that I can do anything I want to do, he means so much to me and if that's so wrong then I don't want to be right, so take your little pea shaped brain and get...the...FUCK away from me." Henry Stated, Ryan looked away and thought about what Henry had said to him before turning around and punching Jack straight in the face, Ryan's friend Eric held Henry back so he wouldn't try to do anything

Jack Punched Ryan and Ryan Tackled Jack onto the floor Ryan Began to hit Jack but the Vice Principal of the school pulled Ryan off Henry "Jack Go with Henry to the nurse's office, Ryan and Eric come with me to my office...now" Henry and Jack walked to the nurse's office and they talked on the way there "is what you said true?" Henry Asked Jack and Jack Smiled and simply said "Yes, its completely true" Jack kissed Henry and told him "That's sweet of you but I hate seeing you hurt, I wish I could of done something. Jack smiled held Henry hand Henry spoke "I know you would of but I saw Eric pulling you back thankfully vice principal Zenic saw us and pulled Ryan off of me, Anyway here's the Nurses office, bye babe I am going to go call my dad" Henry Kissed Jack and waved to him as Jack entered the nurses office, Henry began to walk down the hallway when he saw the Principal and the Principal began to talk "Hey, Henry Come to my office please I need to speak to you" Henry followed The principal the door opened and inside was both of Henry's parents "Is this about what happened earlier?" JJ shook her head before saying "No its not not, wait what happened earlier?"  
she paused for a second before continuing "That's not important the reason that we here is because Mr. Randolph wanted to see us concerning your grades" Henry had a confused look on his face "But I thought my Grades were good?" Henry asked, Principal Randolph explained it "Yes, they are good in fact really good" Will Spoke up "Are you saying my son cheated or something?" Principal Randolph Laughed for a second before saying "No sir, Henry is a bright young man, the thing is that we began our second semester last month and his grades were extremely good, in fact his grades are so good that

we would like to offer him the chance to skip the last semester of grade 7 and go straight to grade 8."  
The room was silent for a few seconds before JJ spoke up "wait if he goes to grade 8 this semester and only be in grade 8 for the first semester will he graduate middle school in the middle of the year before anyone else?"

A/N: YAY 2 reviews, I love you all!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you so much for the Reviews, I didn't think anyone actually liked these stories

well Thank you very much :)

After an hour of discussing it Henry and his parents told principal Randolph that they would think about it and get back to him at the end of the week, the next day Henry Called Jack.

"Hey Jack, How was it at the Nurses office yesterday, Are you okay" Henry Asked Jack

"Hey, I am great I just have a small bruise on my cheek that's it" Jack Told Henry

"Well its good you aren't in any serious pain, I kind of sorted wanted to talk to you about something kind of important, so can you please come over soon?" Henry asked Jack and Jack agreed.

In a couple of minutes Jack was at Henry's door, Henry opened the door and he let Jack in.

they began walking when they saw Henry's Mom in the kitchen, JJ smiled and asked her son a question "Hey Henry, did you make a decision about what the Principal said?" Henry shook his head and responded "Not yet mom, I wanted to talk to Jack about it" Henry and Jack walked towards the stairs

and Henry Told Jack about what happened after Henry left the Nurses office. Jack nodded and listened to what Henry was saying and when he was done Jack thought about it for a second before saying

"My Honest Opinion is that you deserve to do it, however you will most likely be really busy and we won't really hang out as much as we used to, that is IF we do hang out, because people will think you can do a lot more then you can and they will try to ask you things that you don't know just cause

you are in a higher grade when its not true," Henry kissed Jack before telling him "Nothing between us will change, I promise you that" Jack looked up at Henry and smiled.

The next day JJ, Will and Henry was in the principals office talking about what they talked about earlier, JJ spoke up "I believe Henry should be the one who decides if he wants to do it or not?"  
"I have been thinking about it and I have decided that I want to stay in the seventh grade. and not go up to eight grade" Henry Said, Mr Randolph looked at Henry and asked him a question " okay but may I ask why did you choose to stay in grade 7?" Henry responded by saying "I just really never got excited about the concept of being in grade 8, I enjoy being in grade 7."  
The Next Day at school They were walking home and got approached by a kid in one of their classes  
"Hey, my Parents are out of town this Weekend, I am gonna hold a party wanna come?" She Said  
"Hmm, Sure I would love to, and I assume Henry would too" Jack spoke as he turned to look at Jack

"Yeah Of course, I would love to come, when is it and where is it?" Henry Smiled

The Girl Spoke again "its at 25 Maple Road, and it starts at Friday right after school

Henry suddenly realized something "Hey, Maple Road is on our way room, why don't we walk home together?" Jack Agreed that they should walk together they both turned to the girl and she said  
"Yes that sounds good, By the way my name is Jessica, You are Henry and Jack Right?  
Both of the boys Nodded, they started making their way home.

A/N; Well Thats another chapter, sorry it took so looong.


	7. Chapter 7

Boys Story Chapter 7:

A/N; Thank you for the Reviews everyone :)

The Day of the Party Arrived, Henry, Jack and Jessica were walking to Jessica's House  
Jessica spoke "Just so you know I have two older brothers, one of them won't bug you, but Ryan would probably be a pain towards you guys" Jessica smiled at them, Henry looked at her and said  
"okay...so Ryan is going to be a jerk, tell us about your other brother then" She waited a few second before replying to the question "Well, he graduated college last year, he works a lot but he also is a very nice and open minded person, he usually just sits in his room" they arrived at the house and

in the next hour the party was starting to get really loud so Henry went upstairs to get away from the loud music for a few minutes when he was upstairs he saw Ryan with a couple of friends hanging out

Ryan stood up and looked at Henry and said "Oh, Look what we have here its Henry, the queer, listen up, you are going to do my project its worth 15% of my final grade and I need to get good grades, do you understand?" Henry agreed to do what Ryan told him to, before leaving Ryan added "Oh, and by the way...don't tell anyone about this or I swear to god I will do things that you would never even dream about" Ryan and his friends left to go down stairs Henry just sat there thinking when Jessica's older brother came up and sat next to him "Hey man, I'm Matt I am Jessica's Older brother, Whats going on?" Henry didn't want to say anything but then he realized maybe he should, he was told to tell an adult if something bad was happening, Matt was an adult and he something bad was happening.

So he should probably tell someone, Henry sighed and told him what happened Matt listened carefully and nodded when Henry was done talking, when Matt was sure Henry was done talking Matt spoke up  
"Okay here is what you do" Matt explained what Henry should do and what he was going to do Henry Looked at Matt and Nodded he understood what he was going to do they talked about it a bit more before Matt told Henry to go downstairs and enjoy the party he went downstairs and saw Jack drinking some juice he smiled and went over to him "Hey, Hun, I missed you" Jack told Henry and they shared a quick passionate kiss on the lips Henry pulled back and said I missed you too..I need to talk to you about something" he dragged Jack into a corner alone and told him about what happened and filled him in on what was going to happen they talked about it and then finally Jack said "Okay you know what you are going to do now lets forget about it, you are at a party you need to have fun, come dance with me" Jack held his hand out as Henry accepted it and they went and Henry danced with Jack and they had more fun at the party, Henry went home a little early to work on what he was going to do to Ryan the week went by quickly and on the following Friday Ryan saw Henry and asked for his project Henry gave him the project, Ryan went into his classroom and Henry walked to his class, Jack saw Henry walking and went up to him "Hey, I thought you were going to do something about him?" Jack told him, Henry responded with "Who said I didn't?" Jack smiled at this and questioned Henry on what exactly he did, Henry decided to tell him "Well basically I put 'I"m to Stupid to know this so I had to make someone else do this for me' on the top of the page and in the other areas I filled in fake information that did not even have anything to do with history, I just put false things in, like I said that Rocket ships run on Pepsi and that we are currently in the year 2040 instead of 2012" Jack took this all in and just smiled, they continued walking to their class and the day went on and on it felt like it was going to be forever but it finally ended and Henry was walking outside of the school when Ryan went up beside him and pushed him to the ground "I got a Zero on the assignment and I got a detention for a week all cause of you and your little attempt at getting back at me" Ryan raised his hand and prepared to smack Henry but before Ryan could hit Henry, A hand held back Ryan's Hand, Ryan lowered his hand and turned to see Jack, Jack looked at Ryan and Calmly said "Get away from Henry" Ryan freed his hand from Jack's Grip and said "What?" Jack looked directly into Ryan's Eyes and said  
"I am only going to say this one more time, Get...away from my Boyfriend...Now!"

Ryan spoke up "Whatever, I don't even want to be near you losers" Ryan walked off towards his home

Henry went up to Jack and hugged him he smiled and said "Wow, that was sweet of you"

Jack kissed Henry and said "I saw him throw you on the ground and I just couldn't stand by watching you get hurt" Henry Smiled and Kissed Jack on the Cheeks "I'm Not hurt, but thank you very much your kisses make me feel good" Jack Held hands with Henry and they began walking Henry stopped all of a suddenly and Jack wondered why he stopped, Henry Looked at Jack and said "I just realized Back there, is the first time you actually called me your Boyfriend" Jack laughed and said "Well you are my boyfriend, or would you prefer for me to call you my girlfriend?" Henry laughed and said "I am a boy so calling me your boyfriend is just fine" they saw Jessica and called her over, they invited her to walk with them, while they were walking they decided to tell Jessica about what happened they talked and talked and talked until they had to go their separate ways to their own homes.


	8. Chapter 8

Boys Story Chapter 8:

March Changed into April, April Changed into may when Jack Knocked on Henry's Door it was answered by Henry's mother JJ who answered it JJ told Henry that will be ready soon, JJ invited Jack To Sit in the living room while Henry got ready JJ Sat on the Couch and talked to Henry she smiled and said "I can't believe you and Henry have been dating for so long" Jack Smiled at this and replied back "Yeah, when I first woke up I couldn't believe that today was Henry and mine's 4 Months anniversary. I just sat there in shook, It was probably just a big shook to you as it was to me when we first started dating" JJ Laughed a bit before replying  
"Oh no it wasn't a big surprise to me at all, I actually knew that Henry liked you as more then just friends, at first I thought that he was just really good friends with you, whenever we would go to places with Aaron and Beth he would always ask 'is Jack going to be there?' you may not of noticed but whenever he was with you there was a look on his face it was of pure happiness, no matter what he was doing or how he was feeling whenever you would visit or we would visit you he would become just become much much happier, it wasn't until six months ago that I realized that Henry had a crush on you, I was walking around when I saw him talking to you on the phone I needed to use the phone for something so I waited for him to get off the phone when suddenly he had this look on his face it was a mixture of Pain and Sadness when you two finished talking I asked him what happened and he told me that you were dating some girl in that exact moment I realized that Henry had a crush on you"

at that moment Henry walked downstairs and Jack turned around and just looked at Henry and all he said was "You look...Wow...Just...Wow" Jack Hugged Henry, Henry's heart started beating faster

as Jack hugged Henry tightly, Jack let go and they walked out the house hand in hand and walked to the beach and they both sat down at the beach, Henry brought a picnic basket and laid it on the beach, they opened it and had a wonderful lunch together it was a bit late, Jack stood up but Henry pulled him down and planted kisses all over Jack's face and neck, Jack moaned and his heart kept beating rapidly

"I...Need...To...Breath..." Henry giggled and kissed Jack slowly but passionately both their hearts beating rapidly "Okay, you breathe, ill kiss" Henry giggled and continued to plant even more kisses along him, after a bit of time Jack rolled Henry off and they started to giggle  
"That was...fun...I really enjoyed that" Jack laid down on the blanket, Henry laid next to Henry sighed as Jack wrapped his arms around Henry's neck and they drifted off to sleep, they slept for a long time before they heard a loud ATV coming and loud music blaring, Henry woke up and shook Jack awake, Jack slowly woke up and they both decided to pack up and walk home, when they got home they both realized it was midnight when they came home they both quickly went to sleep.

The next day Henry woke up and got dressed and walked downstairs he saw his mother sitting on the couch shes smiled at him and said "Hey Henry, how was your date yesterday" Henry remembered what he did yesterday with Jack, he replied back "Well, it was really Fun, I loved it"

JJ smiled and said "When your Father gets home, We need to speak with you about something, very important" Henry looked at His mother and said "Is...something Bad going on?"  
Jennifer simply smiled and said "Just..Wait" JJ and Henry talked about other things until Will Came back, JJ went up to her husband and whispered something in his ear, He smiled and kissed her on the cheek, Will Told Henry to meet him and JJ in the living room, Henry walked down to the living room and sat on the couch looking at his parents, JJ looked at Henry and began to speak

"Henry...I still can't believe that this is true, but the thing is..."

A/N: If you like this Tell me why

If you hate it tell me why

iF u TaLk LyKe Diz I don't want to know...


End file.
